The Tale of a Little Kitty Cat
by keereekee
Summary: "If anyone were to tell me I'd get caught up in this mess, I'd have probably told them to go look for a mental hospital. Fast." PMD, AU. Not directly based off games, but there will be referances to them. First story. Reviews appreciated.Rating may go up but for not it's Kplus . OCs needed :D


Okay.

Picture this; you are an ordinary 12 year old girl. It's just like any ordinary day; here you are again, listening to the droning voice of your teacher, trying to teach about different status ailments…and she just goes on…and on…and on...and on…and on…and on…and on.

You are now, at this point, praying for the bell to ring so you can get home and sleep; you only got 3 hours of shut eye this whole day and it's tempting not to just fall asleep in class. She wouldn't notice anyways…she has her back to the students…and you already know about this…but you force yourself to keep awake, and pretend to look somewhat at least somewhat interested in the lesson. Your eyes eventually wander and face the clock…it seems to be ticking slower than usual. 5 minutes…4…3…2…1…almost…

_Doo Dong Dee Dee!_

"About time!" you mutter to yourself.

Thanking the heavens that you're free to go, you gather your supplies, stuff them in your schoolbag, pull it over your shoulders, and rush out of the classroom. Passing by the groups of kids in the hallway, who are still chatting amongst themselves, you push open the school doors and make your way home. On the way, however, you stop; you eye catches a glimpse of a crumpled up piece of paper, lying in the leaf-littered side walk. For some odd reason, you feel drawn to this paper…compelled to pick it up. Bending down, you take the paper, and straighten it out. It's smeared with dirt everywhere, but you can just barely make out the letters…only they weren't regular letters…

"Unown," you whisper to yourself in realization. You examine the paper, trying to make out what is spelled…and then you see it:

_Escape?_

You stare at it for a few seconds, as if trying to find some kind of other meaning to the words, but sigh and stuff it in your pocket. You drag your feet to your house, unlock the door, shut it, lock the door again, and flop onto a couch, shoes still on. You quickly fall into a deep sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that your life is about to change forever.

This girl you are picturing is none other than me, Sally Rivers. I still don't know what compelled me to read the letter, or why I even noticed it in the first place. But what I can tell you is this; if anyone then were to tell me what was about to happen after reading this letter, if anyone were to tell me I'd get caught up in this mess, I'd have probably told them to go look for a mental hospital. Fast.

This is my story,the tale of a little kitty cat, but it may very well end up being yours. Welcome to my messed up life.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…Yes?..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_...This is the way out..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_...There's no turning back._

Okay!

Please excuse any bad English, as it's not my first language; however I will try my best. Any grammer tips would be appreciated!

So, I am starting on a story, and we're going to need some OCs. Note it's not first come, first serve, but rather a better, well written and developed. If you're OC is poorly written, I'm afraid I might not accept it at all. If it's ok-written, they will appear as a secondary or minor character (Note secondary characters will have a quite a bit of show time as well, and might play some important parts as well. And Minor characters usually end up being my favorites. Don't ask why, they just do.). If you have a well written character, then I am going to let you be a main role. It's just simply because it's expecially hard to make a main character loveable and credible if it's not well developed (You can still have a well written character, and if you want it as a secondary or minor, then that's okay.). And no mary sues. Unsure if your character is one? Go on google and search for "the writer's mary sue test", click on your first result.

PLEASE INFORM ME THAT YOU ARE SUBMITTING AN OC BEFORE YOU SUBMIT ONE. PLEASE PM ALL OCS,REVIEWS ARE FOR REVIEWS, AND PM ME BEFORE YOU SUBMIT ONE, SO I CAN SEE WHEN EVERYONE'S DONE. THANK YOU. JUST PM ME SOMETHING LIKE "Hi, is it okay if I submit an OC this story and send you the form later?" THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THIS IS BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE SO I CAN SUBMIT THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO BE LEFT BEHIND. THANK YOU!

YOU CAN SUBMIT A MAXIMUM OF 3 OCS.

Here is the form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species: (What kind of pokemon are they? No legendaries.)

Appearance: (you can send me a picture, if you like?

Personality: DETAILS DEEEETAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIILS

History: DETAILS!

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Talents/Skills:

Goals:

Side: Good, neutral, or evil?

Secrets:

Fears:

Level: please make this reasonable. I will judge whether your character's level makes sense.

Good traits:

Bad traits:

Traits she/he admires in others: This can be in friends, crushes, ECT.

Traits she/he dislikes in others:

Traits she/he dislikes in her/himself:

Traits she/he likes in her/himself:

Friends?: (expand on their relation)

Familly?: (expand on their relation)

Rivals?: (explain on their relation)

Enemies?: (look above)

Crush?:(must I say it?)

Boyfriend/girlfriend?:(you know what I'm going to say, don't you?)

Social status: (is she/he popular? the nerd? the creepy loner person sitting in a dark corner, giving you the evil eye? your choice!)

Favorite things? : (colors, food, music, places, seasons, weather, moves, people, I don't care. This isn't necessary, but would expand.)

People they look up to? :

Habits? :

Battling style? :

Beliefs/morals? : And if you are submitting a villain, don't say he has no morals. Maybe his morals are corrupted, sure, but remember a villain thinks what he's doing is right.

Part of the guild?:

if part of the guild, do they have a team? is so, what's the team?:

Wild Pokémon/ loner /rogue /criminal? : (Specify)

Part of the Pact? (Evil group):

Different group you made? Must explain:

Opinions of other OCs: If are submitting this when the first chapter is the only one written, you don't have to put anything here.

Score on Mary sue test:

Egg moves/TMs/ect?: All pokemon will have to moves they can learn up to their level, however you can also have 4 tm moves/egg moves/ect.

Other: anything else you want to add.


End file.
